Field of Daffodil: True Grit
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: A story about young Mattie Ross and her life on the farm: Takes place after movie;OWN VERSION! Family, love/romance,friendship, hate/violence, hurt/tragedy...m for reasons
1. Prologue:

_**A/N: **__**This is going to be my True Grit full-story. It's just about young 15 year old Mattie Ross and her life on the farm. She will soon meet up with the handsome fellow from just a year ago. **_

_**I am not good at summaries so that's all I got. **_

_**Rooster Cogborn would make an appearance:D don't know when, but it will be totally unexpected!**__**NOTE:(**__**Mattie lives alone on the Farm with her mama...in my story, Mattie's brother is an adult and lives on his own. That is her only sibling.)**_

_**btw...if I don't get the setting correct, will ya'll please let me know and I know that she was 14 in the movie, now only 15. Just a bit of a change...not too much:/I enjoy her being young!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Yell County, Arkansas

**::**

It was a beautiful spring day.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the flowers were flopping delicately in the mild breeze Mother Nature always attended on having. No matter the weather.

Mama was in the kitchen, heating up her tea in her favourite copper kettle over the stone fireplace just inside the family room. Well, what is more like an empty room besides a few wicker chairs, a pot-belly stove, and that cozy, warming...very inviting fireplace which they had cooked all their meals in.

They just couldn't afford a fancy cook stove.

Mama was broke and Mattie was just as broke.

**XX**

Mattie was outside in the barn, wipping beads of sweat from her forehead from time-to-time.

She wore the 'pants' in the family.

It was just her and Mama now. Everyone one else had gone their own ways and Papa is secured tightly in God's embrace.

Mattie learned everything she knows from her Pa'. He was an excellent teacher, when Mama' couldn't get around to it. She learned every little technique on how to milk a cow, how to groom a horse; how to shoe them. Especially shoeing them; That was the toughest part for her at her young age, but now, she was getting the hang of it on her own.

**:: ::**

It was a regular thing: every day and every night. She knew she was gaining at least something from it. She was becoming stronger physically and even stronger mentally. It sounded kind of funny, but it was true.

Mattie Ross is the way she is because of her father.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Mattie finished doing the regular chores in the barn.

She struggled badly in the begining of learning how to do these things with an amputated arm, but as each day progressed she soon began to develope new ways. Maybe not like before and probably not as good or great, but just enough to get the job done.

**XXX**

As the day was growing so quickly into midday, young Mattie checked up on Mama.

She ran into the small empty home, found her in a wicker, sipping warm tea. Mattie smiled and put her arm round her mama's neck from behind just to give her a startle.

She did jump but not too terrible.

"Hello Mama'."she greeted with the most admirable voice, no one could ever get enough of, letting her arm fall limp to her side. The growing, greying woman found Mattie standing out in front of her, and smiled:

she spoke past those dry lips with a southern drawl: "Have you finished yer' chores Missy?"she pointed a veining finger at the little girl, with a suspicious look on her face. That look suprised Mattie...

she didn't understand Mama' anymore.

"Yes Mama'. I did all of them just like always."she answered her, smoothing out her dress with her one hand.

Mama' turned her eyes away from her daughter, and stared into the unholy flames of the fire before them.

"Mama?"Mattie began in a wonderous tone, tilting her head just slightly to the right, staring at the older woman in the rocker. She didn't take her stare from that fire. It worried Mattie. "Mama?"she raised her voice louder, stepping a few inches closer.

...still no answer...

Mattie was inraged!

She felt tears well in the notches of her eyes, but forced them away as fast as they appeared.

Mattie gave out one last cry: "MAMA!"the girl screamed completely at the very top of her lungs, scrapping her throat raw on the nasty cry she let loose. In her whole 15 years in this life, has she ever screamed to anyone; especially mama' like that. At that moment, Mattie let her emotions get the better of her, and fell hard.

"Oh mama'!"she sobbed, coming to her with an open arm, which fit perfectly around her neck. Mama' cried also, but not so loud. She hated feeling weak. Being the weak one in the family.

Mama' was always the one to get sick...always the one that never leaves the bed, that stays inside, letting her life pass by. Watching her children grow up...without being there with them.

**XXX**

**XXX**

_**A/N: Yeah this wasn't meant to be long. I think that it was rather interesting, and can't wait to see what I come up with next!**_

_**...next is a suprise! Stay ALERT!**_


	2. Ch:1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything nor anyone. Don't make any money from this!**

**: :: : :: : :: : ::**

**:: : :: : :: : :: : **

Rain was pouring hard.

Leaving Mama's embrace, Mattie took a look up at the molding ceiling.

It was dripping.

**XX**

Mattie removed her eyes from the wood, and back at the older woman in the chair. "Mama'. It's rain'n. I will go get the buckets."she informed her, and left the house, racing toward the barn, where the horses remained.

She didn't stop to catch her breath, and searched for the buckets.

Mattie pushed back some of the hay, and even looked in the stalls. She couldn't find them. Mattie sighed, and turned back toward the house wear she saw something against the side of the house from afar.

the girl squinted, but couldn't see through the bullet rain. She hoped that it was the buckets.

**XX**

She ran in the rain, getting drenched, and finally stepped under the porch to shield herself. "There you guys are."she smiled softly, and moved from under the porch to grab the two rusted buckets.

She grabbed them with her only hand as best as she could, and strolled on into the house; her boots slushing with every step she took.

The buckets crashed down.

Mattie felt her body turn numb...

...

tears found her eyes again, and she dropped over.

She thought for a few minutes, and collected herself, stepping closer toward Mama.

Her hand was shaking, and her legs turned to jelly. "M-mama'?"she felt breathless; totally lost for words. Mama' just sat there, limp in her wicker rocking chair, both arms hanging over the sides.

She thought she was sleeping soundly. A creepy smile spread over Mattie's small lips, and crept even closer until she was standing right in front of her...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama'. I got the buckets for you."young Mattie told her quietly, and stared at her boney, sunken face.

**::**

She moved!

Mattie jumped, and began to cry even more.

"Mama?"she flung herself at her, and embraced her, full of love and care.

by the way she felt, Mattie slowly let her go, and stared down at her.

Her head slumped over to the side, and her eyes darted down at the floor beneath them. "Ma-Mattie...she talked the best she could, with a crackle of her jaw, and Mattie listened. Mattie sat right before those dying eyes of hers, and found her hand, taking a hold of it.

"What is it Mama'?"she wondered, eyes dripping with sadness and terror. Mattie swallowed, and bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a whimper.

Mama' smiled tiny, and moved her hand absolutely slow, and brought it to her daughter's face. Mattie was shaking. She could hardly remain still just watching her. She spoke so slowly and carefully:

"I am-dying...I ain't gonna' live much longer, baby doll."

Mattie's heart skipped a beat, and it literally started to ache. She pushed herself to her knees, and got nearer. "Mama'...don't say such a thing. I will take care of you."the young girl before her told her in a serious tone, a bit too serious as if it wasn't true.

:::

:::

Mama' smiled again, and rolled her head until it was positioned the right way, against the back of the chair.

Mattie rose to her muddy feet, and let her fingers brush through her greying hair. She continued to cry, but wipped every tear away.

She held the rest of it inside:

"Mama'. When the rain stops, I promise we can go outside. We could even sit underneath the stars while we count each one, mama'." Mattie who was so terribly hurt inside and out, made herself think that everything was alright. She had to in order to keep Mama' at her side.

She felt more tears roll down her face, and gave into the emotion.

"I love you Mama'."Mattie buried her face into her hair, which smelled of alcohol and dirty, musky clothes.

Mama' coughed, and her hand moved, catching Mattie's.

She didn't squeeze as tight as she used to, and it felt more boney than ever. Mattie moved her face and looked down at their hands.

::

::

Later on that day, Mattie took Mama' upstairs.

It was a very hard process, but somewhat not. She was a little lighter than she used to be.

XXX

XXX

Mattie walked her down the cool hallway and into the last room, not bothering to shut the door. "I will get the water ready Mama. You just sit down, please."she told her in a motherly voice, scooting the tiny wooden chair from in the corner to her.

Mama' looked up at Mattie in a proud manner, and carefully took a seat.

**:: :: :: ::**

**:: :: :: ::**

Prancing her way down all those squeeking stairs in a heart-racing frenzy, she was unaware of that nail that always seemed to stick out with out anyone realizing all these years, and went flying down the rest.

...

it was quiet after that.

Nothing moved. Nothing but the rain outside.

Mattie lay at the bottom of the staircase, blood leaking from the side of her head, and dripping slowly from her lip.

**XXX**

**XXX**

_**E/N: This chapter was a bit hard to come up with, and I finally came up with something a bit interesting. Not what happened, but how it all turned out. **_

_**Next one coming!**_


End file.
